


I'll save you, brother

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, One Piece characters in Attack on Titan setting, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Doflamingo has to decide whether to watch Rosinante get eaten by a titan or shoot him.





	

 

 

 

Scattered among the branches, Law and the other soldiers look between their two high-ranking officers.

 

One of them, with the lower half of his body held in the fist of a fifteen-meter titan, screams in pain as the monster squeezes him.

 

When the titan raises Captain Rosinante to its salivaving mouth, Commander Doflamingo, who's perched on a branch like everyone else, plucks a gun from his holster and aims it at his own brother.

 

 

Heart racing, Law grips the bark of his tree so tight that splinters jab the soft flesh underneath his fingertips.

 

 

"There's no other choice, Rosi," Doflamingo shouts. 

 

 

Even from up here, Law can see the Captain's eyes, wide with panic.

 

 

"Doffy, don't-"

 

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 

Three bullets hit the younger blond right in the chest, seconds before the titan's teeth clamp around his neck.

 

 

Suddenly there's a violent explosion originating from his spot. The cloud of smoke and steam make the rest of the squad members cough and tear up before scurrying away from the scene, sailing through the forest with their 3D maneuver gear. 

 

Having moved to safely some branches away, Law and a few comrades nearby see a red flare shooting from the tree tops. It's Doflamingo's signal for them to regroup where he's at.

 

They make their way to their Commander. Aside from Rosinante, nobody's missing. 

 

Then they feel and hear footsteps so heavy they shake the very branches that the squad is standing on. Certainly a titan...

 

 

...but which one?

 

 

Still hidden among the greenery but now close enough within earshot, the creature snaps its fingers twice to announce its identity.

 

Everyone's doubt is cleared and they lower their blades. 

 

Some trees sway before being parted by massive hands, revealing the form of a buff titan with bedhead blond hair, pointy ears, and a lipless mouth in which the rows of teeth extend almost to its ears.

 

"I knew you'd make it, Rosi!" Doflamingo says.

 

The titan rolls its eyes, which when combined with its visible teeth makes it seem as if the thing is showing an irritated sneer.

 

"Now let's go help Smoker's squad by the creek," Doflamingo orders. Everyone, including Titan Rosinante, nod once before heading to the designated direction. While the soldiers swing by the thicket above, the titan stomps along below them, bulldozing through tree trunks in its path.

 

They reinforce the other squad and easily kill the titans that it had been engaging with. Doflamingo, ever so agile in the air as if he can control his hooks and strings at will, slices the nape of one of them. Titan Rosinante chomps off the last opponent titan's nape, sending the humongous body crumpling to the dirt with a resonating thud. The sound scares away a flock of sparrows from the surrounding bushes.

 

Law and his teammates land on solid ground, wiping titan gore from themselves and their weapons. Then the blond titan lies down on its stomach and Rosinante ejects himself from his driver position between the neck and shoulder. Doflamingo lands on the monster's shoulder plate and helps cut the tissues and ligaments still connecting his sibling with his gigantic host.

 

 

"Did you really have to shoot me?", Rosinante asks as soon as he tears a fleshy oxygen tube from his mouth.

 

"Last time I checked, you can grow back limbs, not the head. If I hadn't shot you, that titan would have bitten it off."

 

"But the kids were so close to me. They could've gotten burnt or blasted away when I transformed. Plus the bullets hurt like a motherfucker."

 

Rosinante hops down from his evaporating titan carcass and looks around to check if any of the younger squad members are injured. 

 

"You okay, Law?" he asks as he approaches the soldier.

 

Law's arms feel a bit singed from the intense steam and heat, but it's nothing to worry about.

 

"I'm fine, sir" 

 

"See? The kids are tougher than you think. Give them some credit, Rosi."

 

Doflamingo walks past them and waves down Bellamy and his gang, telling them to retrieve all their hidden horses so they can return to the Walls. 

 

 

Another mission completed, and Law is glad to be still alive at the end of the day.

 

 

 

 


End file.
